Lunar Legend
Mob Raid Start: 1 AM PST, October 15th Finish: 10 PM PST, October 21st Previous: All That Glitters Next: Siege Event 3 Previous Mob Raid: Beastly Burden Next Mob Raid: Mirror Darkly Story Upon entering the first area, Lanterntown, Zar says: :::"A town for a moon, lit by lamps that grin! An annual rite of the Allhalls, that. I could ask how your folks imagined such a thing but first--the exos!" Upon entering the second area, Old Providence: :::"See the moon, its repeaing done. This year's harvest is a fine one: Pazuzu! :::A fine ally he'd make--the Children of Cheese always have special powers." Upon entering the third area, Belasco Hills: :::"Revelry and devilry, sickle and cheese! Hi-ho, heigh-ho, the hunter has a cold... :::Moonstruck I am! To the exo base, strike them we shall, with something pointy!" At the end of the event, Zar says: :::"I feel a tad... on the wane; too much excitement for this old hand. But what a Hallow's Eve we've had!" Summary This event is a MOB RAID event. Each day, players join a''' MOB''' (a team of multiple players) and compete against another MOB. Players earn points by defeating RAID BOSSES that appear while traveling in the event area. Raid bosses are typically hard to defeat by any one player, and players from both teams can join in defeating the boss. Upon defeating a boss, players get awarded prizes for top 3 MVP spots, as well as prizes for "clinching" (finishing) the boss, a prize if your mob dealt more damage, and a raid prize simply for participating. Unlike some of the previous mob raids, this raid shares bosses between both mobs again. Mob raids feature salvos which increase based on consecutive boss battles, providing point boost and extra EDGE during battles. At the end of twelve-hour period, whichever mob camp has the most points receives a "primacy" prize and the loser camp receives a "consolation" prize. The top three MVPs on both teams also receive their own MVP prizes irrespective of whether their mob won or lost. The more mobs you win, the better your primacy reward is. -Keesha Event Units Certain fighters receive HERO EDGE throughout the event area and against raid bosses. They are the following: Note that this is the first time the legendary rank reward appears to have EDGE in its own event. The following is a list of all units introduced in this event: Ningal - Ninkasi - Ninkarrak (Mob Raid Reward) [ x ] Natrina - Vissera - Wrekhmira (Mob Raid Reward) [ x ] Sidonai - Asmodee - Osmodeus (Paragon) Utukku - Lamassu - Pazuzu (Rank Reward) During this event the reward for inviting players came from the Igo line. Rank Rewards In addition to points prizes and mob raid prizes, there was also a week-long leaderboard. Players received fighters from the Pazuzu line along with Voxite or Pixite, Aja leaves or Bitters, and Texi. The following crowns were awarded: Rank 1-100 Rank 101-1000 Rank 1001-10000 Event Achievements Event Builds During this event these were the special premium builds offered: Note: DeNA released the base rates for the paragon build. Category:Mob Raid Category:Events